


Liar, Liar, Pants On Fire!

by yunve



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Consensual Everything, Daddy Kink, Drunk Kissing, Excessive Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Nasty they nasty, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Top Huang Ren Jun, fluff at the end, hidden kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunve/pseuds/yunve
Summary: Doyoung’s mom is sick and he needs more money for the hospital fees, since he has a shitty job he lies to his customers to make them pay him more.Everyone knows he’s a big liar but what if someone tricks him?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 27





	Liar, Liar, Pants On Fire!

**Author's Note:**

> omg. yuuna writing SMUT?! AND TOP RENJUN?! yeah yeah this isnt me at all but TRUST ME- i thought of this while i was studying and i HAD to write this.  
> This is basically half smut but we love thaaaaat  
> Enjoy 😉

Doyoung takes a good look at his sleeping mother, who’s knees curled comfortably onto her chest, several fluffed pillows resting underneath her sleeping head, Doyoung smiles wryly, thinking if he could call in sick just to watch over but since he was almost broke from shopping with Taeyong last week, he regrets it since non of the stuff he bought fits him, from head to toe. 

The ravenette shook his head, grabbing his hanged uniform and black dirty backpack from high school, that he found from his basement, then closing the door behind him as he now faced, reality. 

Before he even took a step outside of his house one of his neighbours splashed a running hose towards the taller male, which pissed him off of all things “Oh Doyoung! Sorry about that!” said his next door neighbour “Liar” Doyoung whispered to himself as he paints a fake smile onto his doll shaped lips “It’s fine, Donghyuck, just watch where you’re squirting” Donghyuck, his annoying neighbour that does this, everyday, every single day.

It wasn’t the worse thing he’d ever done but this was definitely just playing pity, but Doyoung was happy he didn’t give him a harder time by shouting out the exact same thing everyday.

“By the way, you’re pants are on fire, Doyoung!” 

Damn.

His friends knew, his family knew, his neighbours knew, his co workers knew, everyone knew that he was a liar and they love making that joke to him, but he couldn’t control himself, he just keeps lying and lying, over and over again.

Lies day after day.

It was like his hobby.

***

Doyoung walks into the empty job he works at, he still doesn’t know how he got in but he did, and he wishes his manager would stop hooking up with heather girls and pay attention to his worthless rent payment that was due ages ago but how kind was the landlord for giving him another year to live there.

However, it’ll be much more easy for Doyoung to get money, bust up the prices and billionaires would buy the whole shop.

Do billionaires even like dildos or vibrators? Doyoung doesn’t know but he hope they do because he needs the money.

Or he should hire a sugar daddy.

But then again all the daddies in the world are gross horny animals.

Doyoung stood there, in silence, he could only listen to the rock, hard metal, music playing silently in the background so quiet that he can hear the vocalist breathing against the mic.

It wasn’t Doyoung’s taste but it was the only thing the manager had put for the trashy playlist he gave when Doyoung first started the job. 

He wished that a billionaire would walk through that push-to-open door or that polo shirt guy that always comes in and wander but never buy anything. 

Just anyone to give him money.

_Ding_

The bell connected to the door rung throughout the shop, catching Doyoung’s attention almost immediately, his head snapping up just to see that stupid polo shirt guy, this time he was wear a mixed colour polo, and basic jeans that looked like he was going to a rodeo, he looks so much like a virgin. 

But Doyoung can’t insult since well.. he’s a virgin himself, sure he kissed his crush back in middle school on the cheek and he creamed his pants on the same day but that doesn’t mean he’s ever hooked up with anyone or even get in bed with them, nothing extreme like that so he shouldn’t blatantly judge someone for how they look, that guy probably had sex with multiple people at still be social active or even cry at home because it was so good.

Anything like that could always happen but Doyoung was on the doubtful side of the spectrum.

“Excuse me, Sir? Can you please recommend me something that’ll make me feel good?” Said a customer that was gradually taller than him, bulkier than him and maybe has more abs than him, he looked like a dominant but his voice doesn’t match “Uh, what are you specifically into?” Doyoung’s voice was much more timid than his work voice, but good thing the customer wasn’t a regular if he was then he’d ask him if something was wrong but it was just a hottie that came across this small sex shop.

“Um something like a collar? Or a leash even.. or maybe a tail vibrator?” The customer replied, _Ah yes, pet play_ Doyoung thought to himself, again he never tried it out but it sounds so _pleasurable_ it maybe is from how the man stood as he talked it out, fidgeting with his rings and squirming underneath Doyoung’s gaze, even though he was a head taller.

“Ah yes, we have a pink glitter leash in the ‘Pet Play’ section and we have our most famous one, the ‘Good Baby’ in the Daddy or Mommy section at the far right but if you want more options I’m always here” Doyoung smiled, plain and fake as if he read it all off a script that was totally not behind the counter, the taller smiled, eyes glistening underneath the amber lighting now changing into a mysterious purple from the LED lights that hung around the whole shop, setting the mood into a more sexier concept and beginning a slow tempo genre, just how Doyoung likes it.

“Thank you so much..!” The taller ran off into the ‘Pet Play’ section just on how Doyoung predicted it to be, another successful kinky customer. 

After a search, the taller finally brought the items to the counter, Doyoung knew it, cat ears, cat tail, everything cat style, the taller does look like a cat, the eyes to the way he stands, very _adorable._

“Have a good day!” Doyoung said before the taller left, of course he’ll have a good day with those products.

Yes, he has enough to buy—

“Excuse me” A higher tone than the last customer he had, Doyoung whips his head towards the person standing in front of him, the polo shirt guy was still in the shop, it surprised Doyoung that he hasn’t left yet but he was willing to help him anyway.

“Yes? May I help you with any—”

“Are you a virgin?” 

What the fuck? Doyoung has never been asked that question before and he hopes he’d never answer it, but now this random polo shirt guy, out of the blue asked him the question he doesn’t want to answer.

His face was so unreadable.

“Um, what?” Doyoung filtered his voice into a more disgusted tone, the polo guy didn’t seem to notice that he was basically uncomfortable “Are you?” he pushes, Doyoung seems to not want to answer since it’s embarrassing, the fact that he works at a sex shop and is a virgin is just plain old, _weird._

“No” Doyoung lied, it wasn’t a very good lie but his instincts rang an alarm inside his head, the polo guy furrowed his brows as if he knew it was a lie, Doyoung couldn’t blame him he genuinely didn’t want to lie.

“Oh” was all he said before leaving, Doyoung let’s out a breath as if he wasn’t just holding it during the awkward tension between them.

He has to tell Taeyong about this when he gets home.

***

When Doyoung arrived he was greeted by his sleeping mother, once again, her positioned changed but not by a lot, her face was now smushed into the cushions that were supporting her so she wouldn’t tumble off the couch, Doyoung still doesn’t know how someone could sleep on the couch for the day and not feel your neck straining or your back aching from the arch.

But he doesn’t want to say anything instead he makes himself dinner before going into bed and texting away with Taeyong.

**Taeyong**

_Look! I got a sugar baby 🥰_

_[Taeyong attached a picture. Delivered 8:40 PM]_

\- Wow, he’s like a kitty or something

**Taeyong**

_Dude I thought you saw him?_

_[Delivered 8:42 PM]_

\- What? I have? When? During work times or smth?

**Taeyong**

_Pls stop thinking abt big dick while working for once, ik you want it so just hook w/ someone it aint that bad, hunnny [Delivered 8:45 PM]_

With that Doyoung turned off his phone for the night, until he received a message in the middle of the night.

Doyoung was too tired to even open his eyes but he was aware that he left his lamp on and the bathroom fan on throughout his sleepless night, so he decides to flip himself over to look at the blinding screen to check their name tag.

**Renjun**

_u awake? [Delivered 11:27 PM]_

Doyoung was in disbelief that this person was the one he kissed back in middle and creamed his pants for, Huang Renjun, his very first love, he never knew that after years he would be the one he saw first in 11 PM at midnight.

It was weird to think about but since he already saw the message he had to reply.

\- Renjun? Wow! I haven’t talked with you since... last summer before we went to high school? How are you? 

Doyoung snickered at Renjun’s fast typing emote as soon as he sent it.

**Renjun**

_hey doyoung!!! sorry for disturbing you at such a late timing but im good, actually im coming back to korea! tomorrow!!! i wanted to see you first when i come! ^^ [Delivered 11:30 PM]_

\- Huh? Why me? Why not maybe your boyfriend, Dejun? 

**Renjun**

_goodnight hyung! ill see u tomorrow !!! [Delivered 11:34 PM]_

And that was the last thing Renjun had sent him before the sun rises from the horizon, it wasn’t close to his window viewing but he could see it through the crack between his greyish blue curtains and a hint of moonlight illuminating the room.

***

Another busy day of ‘Doyoung won’t have a fucking break’ 

Of course, his mother was asleep and wasn’t there to yell at him for being awake so early but Renjun’s message gave him shivers even though the heater was warmer than the actual water in the shower, Doyoung wishes he took a hot bath but he had to rush so he had to bathe in cold, freezing water which almost made him think he has frostbite but good thing the afternoon will be much more hotter than the morning. 

Doyoung stares at the house and his mother before he leaves, he wants to tuck in his mother into a more comfortable place but she looks fine like that, Doyoung bit his lip, he needed that hospital fee asap.

“Doyoung wait!” The ravenette heard down the street, he whips his head before stepping into the bus as he met a dancing Donghyuck on his porch with his pjs on “Your pants are on fire!” 

Doyoung’s eye twitches at the comment, before he stepped fully onto the bus he flipped Donghyuck off with a disturbed facial expression.

Nowadays, weekends were a hot topic amongst the community especially Sex shops because bars and clubs are open for people to be at late or early hours so that equals more money for Doyoung and his mother. 

To be completely clear, his mother wasn’t actually quote ‘sick’ she was just stressed and fell into a deep slumber only to be woken up when cold air hits her skin so that’s why Doyoung always made sure the house was warm as possible even if it meant that his skin was slowly melting off.

Several people came in after the morning passed, many people came into the shop that Doyoung didn’t even know that there were more non virgins than actual virgins, yeah that sounded stupid but these people were the massive deal, billionaires, to be exact, _horny_ billionaires, Doyoung definitely hit the jackpot with this shift. 

All the money was for him and him only.

He gained at least thousands of cash today, especially tips from regular customers, as much as Doyoung hates his job he loves the weekends especially the billionaires who were his customers. 

Doyoung _was_ going to be a billionaire.

As soon as Doyoung packed up his things he was greeted by the bell, ringing throughout the silent music playing in the background, the ravenette whipped his head towards the customer who was much more shorter than him, hazelnut haired, unbuttoned red polo sleeved shirt revealing a V cut shaped black tee and a pair of black ripped jeans that showed off his knees, some earrings dangling on his left ear as for the other side which has piercings but no fancy earrings.

The man looked younger than him, but he felt smaller when the brunette met his gaze, wait he looks familiar.

“Doyoung? Is that really you?” his tone was more enthusiastic than Doyoung expected it to be but he admires that Renjun remembered him but he kind of do wishes he didn’t meet him while he was still on his shift and especially when he was in a sex shop that was filled with dildos and other kinky items almost filling the shelves that Doyoung probably has to re stock since the blowout from earlier.

“How did you know I worked here?” Doyoung blinked when Renjun leans towards him, resting his palms against the cold counter between their heavy tension “Mark told me” 

Damn that kid.

Doyoung wished that he shouldn’t have told Taeyong’s little brother where he worked but then again he wasn’t a virgin since his needy boyfriend, Jaemin, needs the sensation feeling of sex everyday. 

He just wishes that Renjun would give him what he wanted to. 

“Oh, I forgot you were friends with him” Doyoung rolls his eyes before swinging his bag over his shoulders as he guides Renjun to the exist “Wait! I have something to buy” Renjun shouted behind Doyoung that made him halt his steps, slowly turning around at what it seems like a maid outfit. 

A large one, something that can fit Doyoung easily. 

“Oh.” Doyoung lets out a heavy sigh before bringing the outfit to the counter again, scanning the tag as the price registers to the screen where Renjun could see, paying him the money amount.

It was quite expensive, about two thousand dollars? It was definitely for a billionaire, Doyoung wonders if Renjun was a billionaire while he was in China.

He has to ask him before they hang out.

”Doyoung, let’s hangout at my place, I have a car so we don’t have to waste money”

Doyoung snickered at the comment, _waste money? You literally wasted thousands of dollars for a fucking maid outfit, for what?_ Doyoung wondered to himself before he was pulled into the passenger seat by Renjun.

Doyoung closes his eyes for a moment before he heard indie tunes turning up and the fan fading into the sound of nothing but cool breeze from Renjun’s open window, the ravenette was now awoken from Renjun’s hand suddenly landing on his thigh, Doyoung’s breath hitches which Renjun noticed causing him to let out a low chuckle.

Doyoung let his mind drift throughout the long ride and the sun slowly setting.

***

The only thing Doyoung could remember was flashy lights and an empty cup of alcohol in his hand and a sweaty Renjun between his legs as he drops the cup onto the floor not caring if the smell reeks alcohol all he cared about was Renjun pushing in his tongue inside Doyoung’s drooling mouth, exploring the new sensation he felt.

Doyoung whimpered when he felt Renjun’s hard-on against his ass, slowly grinding it against him, groaning into the hot make out session.

This was definitely more than just a kiss on the cheek and definitely better than creaming his pants, Doyoung thought if Renjun got hard when he kissed his cheek back then. 

But right now he was too focused on how his old (or recent) crush was now grinding and making out with him on his bed, it felt so unrealistic in his eyes.

“Renjun... _please”_ Doyoung breathes out, wrapping his arms around the smaller’s neck in desperation, Renjun smirked “Are you lying, Hyung?” Doyoung’s cock twitches underneath his blueberry underwear that was stripped from Renjun, his milky thighs rubbing against together as he flips on top of Renjun, now sitting onto him, his ass directly on the brunette’s hardened cock.

 _“Please.. D-daddy..”_ Doyoung uttered, rolling his hips onto Renjun who was groaning as well, his hands reaching up to Doyoung’s pale thighs, stroking them as he watches the older grind himself onto his cock. 

“Fuck, Hyung, you look so hot right now.. did you know that?” Renjun teased causing Doyoung to shutter his hips, the smaller chuckles, wrapping his arms around Doyoung’s waist “So pretty, Doyoungie” the older moaned at the nickname, grinding against his cock faster than before, finding pleasure from his burning ass.

“Daddy please..” Doyoung pouts “Please what, Baby? Use your words” Renjun’s tone was an octave lower than his normal pitch which made Doyoung moan from how hot he was now “I want your c-cock inside me.. Daddy..” Doyoung whimpered out before falling on top of Renjun almost bursting into tears on how good it felt with just his ass on Renjun’s hard on.

“Take control, Baby, I’m right here” Renjun cooed when Doyoung’s eyes perked up from the command of being in control, Doyoung kicks off his underwear as he takes off Renjun’s jeans and underwear.

“Safe word, Baby boy?” 

“Hmm Bunny” 

“So cute” Renjun compliments before taking off his shirt, now both of them were naked, Doyoung giggles before rubbing the brunette’s cock with his hands, even though Renjun was much more shorter and smaller than him his cock was much more bigger than Doyoung’s ego on being a dominant.

It’s embarrassing to say the least but he felt good when he was with Renjun anyways.

“I’m ready, Daddy” Doyoung made sure that Renjun was ready as well so he wouldn’t take the younger by surprise “Go ahead, Baby” Renjun smirked when Doyoung asked politely for the lube, Renjun reaches out for the bottle as he gave it to the older, Doyoung squirts a ton of lube onto his fingers and on Renjun since he was big and he needed to be prepped for the big guns. 

Doyoung moans out when he stretches himself from his fingers, this was his first being stretched by something and it stings for a while before turning into complete lust. 

Renjun groans when Doyoung lowered himself onto his cock, rocking himself back and forth not giving time for Renjun to feel the heat surrounding his cock, it felt good for both of them. 

The sounds of lube and Doyoung’s sticky ass was the best thing Renjun heard all day especially his loud moans which he loved the most “D-daddy!” Doyoung screams out before he gave up on riding Renjun, falling on top of the younger who immediately flipped over Doyoung as he rammed inside of the older causing the ravenette to scream. 

Digging his nails into Renjun’s bare back causing him to growl into his ear which Doyoung shivers at the sudden growling, that he almost came from just Renjun growling.

Renjun chuckles when Doyoung jolts up as he hits his prostate multiple times, Doyoung screams, loud and clear. 

“D-daddy!! I’m close.. please let me cum..!” Doyoung begs, clenching around Renjun but the younger was unfazed “Are you lying, Baby?” Renjun teased causing the older to whine in annoyance until the younger slapped him ass once which made Doyoung’s breath hitch from the sudden sharpened pain.

“N-no! I’m not lying..!” Doyoung admits making Renjun smile in awe “Cum for me, Hyung.” 

Doyoung does, arching his back as cum spurts out of his untouched cock, he almost saw stars which causes him to slowly drift off. 

***

Doyoung woke up to the sound of classic 90s tunes and the smell of reeking alcohol which made his face screw up, until it was replaced by the smell of Honey lavender, Doyoung turns his attention towards Renjun who was fresh out of the shower “Good morning, Hyung” Renjun said with a smile. 

The ravenette wanted to get out of bed to hug him but instead he was tackled by hug and kisses from Renjun, Doyoung then whimpered from what it seems to be a big bruise on his shoulder “Oh sorry, I made that bruise while you were asleep, I was afraid that you’ll snap my neck if you found out” Renjun confesses which made Doyoung laugh, with his whole chest, causing Renjun to stare at him in awe.

“By the way, aren’t you with Dejun?” Doyoung asked making Renjun frown “We broke up” 

“Oh, I’m sorry” 

“Hey it’s fine, I have you with me” 

“Liar” Doyoung pouts

“No!” 

“By the way I paid your mother’s hospital fees” Renjun confirms, planting a small kiss onto Doyoung’s darkened hickey, the older widened his eyes at the comment “Renjun.. you’re amazing, really!” Doyoung almost felt tears run down his cheeks. 

“I love you, Doyoung, from middle school and forever.” Renjun confessed making Doyoung heart flutter.

“I love you too, Renjun, when I kissed your cheek in middle school I literally creamed my pants after school” Doyoung admitted in embarrassment but he felt better confessing that to his now boyfriend.

“Your pants are on fire, Doyoungie~” Renjun sang before big spooning the older. 

“I’m not lying!” 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuna’s Twitter: @injunnieflwr


End file.
